


干杯

by hehe070



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 一场无望的单恋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehe070/pseuds/hehe070
Summary: 每当被人问到你怎么就看上老袁那货的时候，胡歌都会从牙缝里挤出四个大字：色令智昏。
Relationships: 袁弘/胡歌





	干杯

1.

每当被人问到你怎么就看上老袁那货的时候，胡歌都会从牙缝里挤出四个大字：色令智昏。

一副咬牙切齿的样子，也不知道是在气袁弘，还是气他自己。

他身边知道这事的人挺多，毕竟他跟袁弘认识了这么多年，又混在同一个圈子里，共同的朋友简直数不胜数，好多事想藏也藏不住。上学的时候就有好事者逗他，说你就不怕我把你这点心思告诉老袁啊？胡歌就嘿嘿一阵冷笑，说你想说就说呗，我又没拦着你。

结果还真就有人说了，说的时候胡歌还在边上。那人问袁弘，说老袁啊，胡歌他喜欢你啊你知道不知道？一边说还一边对着胡歌挤眉弄眼。结果袁弘听了，大手一挥就拍在了胡歌的肩膀上，还对着他抛了个媚眼。

知道啊，这有什么不知道的。我对他这么好，他不喜欢我喜欢谁？

胡歌在一边乖顺的点头，对对对，是是是，您对我恩重如山恩同再造。怎么着，恩公，跟小弟我走一个呗？

两个玻璃杯一碰，感情深一口闷，胡歌就这一杯的量，喝完就倒，还得是袁弘给他伺候上伺候下的送回家。

这纯洁的兄弟情啊，简直一点猫腻都看不出来。

2.

这样的情况见多了，渐渐的大家也就不往旁的方面想了。何韵诗不是说了嘛，能成为密友大概总带着爱，您看最近顶红顶红的那部寻龙诀，两个男主都天天睡一块儿了，到了还不是各搂各的妹子。你以为胡歌有事没事都惦记着袁弘就是看上他了啊？你以为这俩人一见面就腻歪个没完没了就是想上床啊？龌蹉，忒龌蹉。

人那是纯洁的革命友谊，根本不需要升华。

3.

后来毕业了出来拍戏，一部射雕让无数腐女竞折腰。别人不说，就连林依晨和刘诗诗俩人都没事闲的就躲在边上看他俩，好像他们随便说点什么都值得两个妹子yoooooo上好一阵儿。

袁弘就埋怨开来了，他说老胡你说我单身狗了这么久是不是就是你害的啊，您老人家盘靓条顺的往边上一杵，哪儿还有妹子敢近我的身。胡歌就拿眼睛斜他，我这是帮你提高标准呢好吗，就你那破眼光，看上的一个两个都是些什么人呐我都懒得说你。

一言不合，袁弘抬脚就开踹，胡歌一闪身躲得驾轻就熟。他跟袁弘耳鬓厮磨了这么久，用余光扫一下就知道他脑子里面是什么主意，自然知道他什么时候会炸毛，什么时候又会蹭过来粘人。

他当然也知道袁弘都对哪些姑娘动过心。可知道归知道，他也不能怎么样，有时候一个人躺在床上翻来覆去的睡不着觉，只觉得知道还不如不知道的好。

毕竟晴天霹雳也只是一下子，像现在这样小火慢炖的烤，忒煎熬。

4.

结果没想到戏拍着拍着就出了岔子，他怎么也想不到寻常出趟门就能出这么严重的车祸。失血过多会让人神志不清，昏过去之前他还在想，要是今天这条命就交代在这里了，戏要怎么办，他妈他爸又要怎么办。

然后他就想起了袁弘。他有个好兄弟，父母交给他，他大可以安心。可是想着想着他突然就又开始想哭，也不知道是不是疼得太厉害，都疼出了幻觉。

袁弘啊，袁弘。他的兄弟，他的好兄弟。

他可以为他豁出命去，就为什么不能喜欢他。

哪怕就一会儿呢。

5.

再次醒来的时候，他只觉得自己做了一个很长很长的梦。在梦里，四周就只有茫茫的一片白，他伸出手来，一个人也摸不到，一只手也握不到。

现在他醒来，几个手指头被袁弘攥在手心里，攥得可紧。

他在冲他笑，喜不自禁的那种笑，眼角上还带着点红。胡歌浑身上下的麻药劲还没有过，整个人动弹不得，连眼皮都肿得厉害，只能稍微睁开一条缝，就这么用力的看着他。

他想，这人怎么就这么好看呢，好像比自己初见他的那一天还要好看。

色令智昏啊，色令智昏。

那之后胡歌就想开了。不就是求而不得么，他认。老天爷给他第二条命，就是想告诉他，这世上究竟什么才是他最害怕的。

他这辈子离不了这个人，离不了他这张脸。只要他还在自己身边，还在他一伸手就能够到的距离，他还有什么可不知足的。

所以袁弘又看上了谁，追得没心没肺，他也就乐得跟着大家伙一起起个哄。等到他跟人闹分手，跑到他这里来倾诉情伤，他也二话不说，从阳台上拎几瓶啤酒，直接给杯子满上。

其实他就一杯的量，没事闲的备那么多酒要干嘛？但是这种问题袁弘从来都不问。他总以为他也是懂胡歌的，给哥们儿备酒天经地义，兄弟的这番惦念他记在心里，至于感谢什么的，心照不宣。

胡歌就在心里闷着声的乐。

6.

再之后，再之后。

国剧大典，袁弘站在台上，拖着长音念着他的名字，他在台下，听得乐不可支。

——他袁弘的婚礼，胡歌应该带谁来？

多好的问题。

胡歌知道他是怎么想的。他会想这是他袁弘一生中的大事，那当然也是胡歌的大事。庸脂俗粉自然是不能随便带的，要带就带个真心的，带个喜欢的，最好能带个想要厮守一生的，好过来沾一沾他的喜气。

他想得其实挺对的，胡歌想，可惜他不知道那个人是谁。

那个他真心的，他喜欢的，他想要厮守一生的人。他不知道他就站在台上，念着他的名字，开着他的玩笑，却同时抽着丝剥着茧，将他整颗心硬生生揉碎了，揉成一团模糊的血肉。

他在这一晚拿到了人生中第一个最佳演员奖。他上台，领奖，致谢，粉丝们举着灯牌呼喊着他的名字，为他收获的这份肯定喜极而泣。

他用了十年的时间，让随心所欲的李逍遥，成为了克制隐忍的梅长苏。他学会了将自己隐藏在角色里，把自己的内心世界护得牢牢的，远离别人的窥探。

他知道自己成功了。因为如今再也没有人会问他：胡歌，你是不是喜欢老袁啊，那他知道吗，你就不怕我告诉他啊。

7.

不怕啊，你们去告诉他吧。要是他哪天真的开了窍，那我们就能在一起了。多么好。没什么能比这更好。

当时他是这么想的。

而现在啊，现在。还有什么好怕的呢，你们没看到吗？这盛典还没有落幕，他就已经走了呵。

8.

全世界都知道，他胡歌从来都不会喝酒。

他就只有一杯的量。

全给了袁弘。

end


End file.
